Tri-pies
by Smithss.11
Summary: The sequel to 'A date with Deadpool', Pinkie and Deadpool have triplets and they grow up and name them Strawberry,Blueberry,and Lemon and later in life they need to get money to support themselves.While Taskmaster tries to make them join him on the brotherhood.
1. Chapter 1:The news

**Here is the sequl to A date with Deadpool the tri-pies make sure to read and review the story.**

* * *

It has been 4 years since Deadpool and Pinkie was married, Twilight was ok with this and other people were ok with this even the X-men. But Pinkie had some weird sinkness around the days. Deadpool took her to the hospital and found out she was pregnaunt.

"Yay! I'm gonna be a dad!" yelled Deadpool hapily.

But Wolverine and Twilight was surprised, they pictured tons of tiny Deadpools and Pinkie pies running around the x-manson. They both screamed at the same time.

"Well we can't kill babys." said Twilight "Or make them cry."

"Your right." said Wolverine.

* * *

5 weeks later after the news, Deadpool and Pinkie got tons of baby stuff when they have their child. But Deadpool felt down.

"What's wrong wade?" Pinkie asked

"It's just my father left me when i was young and i don't what to do the same with my children." said Deadpool

"It's ok, what ever happends we will be there for our children." said Pinkie hugging Deadpool and he hugged back.

* * *

 **Heres the sequl and in will update mothly or weekly if i can get on the computer and if you want to read my Date with Deadpool fanfic it is on my account. Bye and see you soon. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2:Birth

**New chapter of my A date with Deadpool fans for reviewing.**

* * *

Nine months later, Pinkie had a baby shower for her baby. But during the party she felt a kick and her water broke. Deadpool was sertin that the baby was coming. So he drove to the hospital and she gave birth to the baby.

Deadpool came out to tell everyone the news.

"Guess what, the baby was born and also there are tripleits." said Deadpool

Everyone was surpried that Pinkie had there babys.

"Can we see them?" asked Twilight

"Sure." said Deadpool

Deadpool lead the group to Pinkie where she was holding three little children that looks like her. One was Red, second was blue, and Third was yellow.

"Let's name them Strawberry,Blueberry,and Lemon." said Deadpool

"Yeah let's name them that." said Pinkie.

* * *

 **Sorry that the chapter was short, i ran out of ideas and also i will try to make the next chapter longer.**


	3. Chapter 3:Revenge

**New chapter guys. Hope you like the sequl to my first story.**

* * *

Rasing the tripleits was easy for Pinkie and Deadpool for some reson. Deadpool fed them, and taught them, and told them stories about his life. Pinkie took care of them by getting them dressed and coming their pinkie style hair.

As they got older they started to show their very own traits. Strawberry was very hiper and always happy. Blueberry was smart and can read long books. Lemon was dimwitted but very friendly. At bed time Strawberry asked her mom a question.

"Mommy, why does daddy work for bad guys and good guys?" asked Strawberry

"Well, your dad is a anti-hero and he is a merc. So that means that he works for money." said Pinkie

"Ok mom. But will I become a anti-hero too?"

"You can be want ever you want. As long as you be nice to other people."

Pinkie kissed and said her three daugthers goodnight.

* * *

Pinkie had to help Deadpool with his job as a X-men so she dropped the Tri-pies off at Twilight's. Twilight was worried that the kids won't like her because she tried to keep her parents from loving each other. But when Pinkie dropped them off they went for one of Pinkie's breath crushing hugs. It seems that they were happy to see her.

"Hey girls it's nice to see you agien." said Twilight

"Nice to see you to Twilight." said Strawberry

"It's pretty nice to be in a libary." said Bluberry

"I like Dogs." said Lemon

"Well i have some important work to do so just play and don't burn down the libary." said Twilight as left into the other room.

As soon as she came back in five minates, Twilight saw the triplets doing there own thing. Strawberry cooked pancakes,Blueberry completed her hard math problems, and Lemon was using the bathroom.

Twilight soon saw a word on the pancakes that Strawberry wrote it was: "We love Twilight." Twilight was now releaved that Pinkie's children loved her. After Pinkie picked up the Tri-pies, she explaied how she and Deadpool meet and how Twilight stopped them from marring each other.

In the night Strawberry woke her sisters to tell them something.

"Guys, Twilight tried to keep our parents apart and we can't let her do that." said Strawberry

"And she might try it agien." said Blueberry

"I like marshmallows." said Lemon

"So let's give her a piece of her mind and show her what can Pie's do."

The tree girls snuck out to Twilight's and raied her house but didn't steal anything. They wrote in a sloppy handwriting "I'm Stoopid." on Twilight's face.

* * *

In the morning, The rest of the mane 6 saw what happend to Twilight's house and read what was on Twilight's face. Then some other things happend, Twilight's wing caut on fire, we was in a bear trap, and she fell off of a building.

Strawberry,Blueberry,and Lemon think that was it for revenge and went home.

* * *

 **Nice revenge story. Update: I will be at summer camp for a week so i will update as soon as i can see you in a week.**


	4. Chapter 4:First day of school

**Sorry this update took so long i needed a fresh start in my mind to start a new story. Enjoy:)**

* * *

The rest of the group went to see Twilight after her fullness of bad luck. She was at the hospital where she is being treated.

"Hey girls." said Twilight as they walked in.

"Sorry about your body Twilight." said Rainbow dash

"Yeah we didn't notice till the hospital called." said Applejack.

"Well, it's good to see you guys and hey where's Pinkie?" asked Twilight

"She's dropping the Tri-pies off at their first day of school." said Fluttershy

* * *

Pinkie packed lunches and made bookbags but she finshed and her three daughters went to their first day of school. Pinkie gave them goodbye kisses and she watch as they went inside the school.

"They grow up so fast." said Pinkie crying "But i wonder what Deadpool is doing with his job."

* * *

Meanwhile Deadpool and the X-men was fighting in a active war base as Wolverine and Deadpool took cover. Deadpool took out his 3d's and played on it.

"Wade not the time!" shouted Wolverine

"But i'm kinda bored. And also their is a exit to this place a few blocks down." said Deadpool

Wolverine and Deadpool ran to the exit as they sat down to catch their breath.

"I'm getting paid doing this, right?" asked Deadpool

"Yes Wade, Yes." sighed Wolverine to his partner.

* * *

The tri-pies went inside the classroom and sat to the three desks next to each other. The teacher then came in.

"Hello class my name is Mr. Pete, and I will be your teacher for today." said Mr. Pete

"Hey! Blue!" whispered Strawberry

"Yeah?" asked Blueberry quietly

"I think we were too harsh on Twilight. Maybe we should tell the truth."

"Yeah, I think we should."

"Guys, maybe it was a bad idea to hurt Twilight. Maybe she's changed." said Lemon

After school, the triplets went to tell Twilight the truth.


	5. Chapter 5:Saying sorry

**Ok new chapter of this sequel. Enjoy :)**

* * *

The triplets asked to visit Twilight and Deadpool drove his daugthers to the Ponyville Hospital. The triplets went inside Twilight's room and told her.

"Twilight, we are the ones that hurted you and put you in a hospital." said Strawberry

"I's just that we heard that you tried to keep our mom and dad apart when they met." said Blueberry

"So, we had to do what we had to do." said Lemon

"And, were're sorry!" yelled the triplets in unison.

"Yeah, i'm sorry to. You see i thought your dad will hurt your mom so i tried to do stuff to keep them apart." said Twilight

"Well we learned that we need to not judge people because, of their past." said Lemon

The triplets hugged Twilight and they hugged her back so they were friends.

* * *

 **Ten years later...**

Strawberry was older, that means she looked like her mom when she was a adult. She and her sisters lives together so they would be there for each other. They have jobs at a resturant and they were doing great. Lemon took the orders as Strawberry was cooking and Blueberry worked on checks and gave the ponies their food.

After work the 20 year old pony sisters left work and went home

"Well, that was a fun day of work." said Strawbery

"Well, girls what do you want to do now?" asked Blueberry

"Well we can visit mom and dad, they will be happy to see us." said Lemon

The other two sisters agreed and decided to visit their parents tomorrow. The triplets went to their house and got ready for bed. Their room was red,blue,and yellow and the triplets slept in a bunk bed but it had three beds instead of two. As Strawberry turned off the light, a figure was watching them.

It was Taskmaster, ever since he found out that Deadpool's kids had been born he had been studying them. Mostly he found out that they can get hurt and heal very fast. Just like Deadpool. So Taskmaster, must find out how to get the healing factor himself.

* * *

 **Hey guys, an update here. Now a date with Deadpool is now coming soon on wattpad. So when I write it down, you guys can read it. Goodbye see you guys soon :-)**


	6. Chapter 6:Back to Ponyville

**New chapter. This takes so long because i have alot of school and i am moving soon in september.**

 **But i will also have A date with Deadpool on so you mlp lovers can read it.**

 **Enjoy the story :-)**

* * *

The Tri-pies got off the train and grabbed their bags and went to their parents place. Strawberry knocked on the door and the triplets was greeted with a back breaking hug.

"Oh, i missed you guys so much." said Pinkie

"Yeah, we missed you guys to." said Strawberry hugging back

"Hows dad?" asked Blueberry

"Oh your dad is fine. But, he is not here right now. He's on a mission with the X-men."

"What's the mission?" asked Lemon

"Oh, i don't know. Something about a giant man who eats planets. But come in."

Pinkie let her daugthers in as they settled in their old room. But, they didn't know that they were being followed. In the night, Taskmaster sneaked into their house and went into their room. He then pulled out a needle and a computer. He put a gas mask on Lemon and stuck the needle in her shoulder. A flow of blood fulled the glass can as he stopped and he put the blood sample in the computer.

The computer said that their was a little bit of the healing gene and Taskmaster was smiling. As he put his supplies back in his bag the saw a pair of yellow eyes come open. Lemon was awake and when she saw Taskmaster she shouted: "AAA! THE GRIM REAPER IS IN MY ROOM. I AM GONNA DIE!"

Taskmaster heard her shouting and he ran away. He ran into a strong body and when he looked up he saw Deadpool angry.

"What are you doing here?" asked Deadpool

"I am here on my own mission and i have what i have." said Taskmaster

"So, you had sex with one of my daughters?"

"No! Why would i do that?"

"Because they are beautiful and cute."

"Yeah but i wouldn't have sex with them. I'm a villian, not a pervert."

"Oh, then why are you here?"

"I came here for your daugther's DNA and i all ready have-"

Taskmaster saw that Deadpool walked back into his room and closed the door. Then the shouted: "I don't care!"

"What a weird family." muttered Taskmaster before leaving the house.

* * *

 **It will take a while for A date with Deadpool to get on Fimfichtion so wait soon. See you guys soon and also A date with Deadpool is on Wattpad.**

 **Bye see you guys soon**

 **-Smithss.11**


	7. Chapter 7:Our job offer

**Hello my fellow readers this is a new chapter in my story enjoy :-)**

* * *

The diner that the triplets worked at was closing down, the tri-pies lost their jobs so they went to find new jobs.

Lemon found an ad for Mercs for hire so they took the job.

"Thanks for the job offer Mr.?-" said Strawberry

"Just call me Taskmaster." he said

"Ok, so what do you want us to do?" asked Blueberry

"I want you to kill this person." said taskmaster holding up a picture of a bald man in a wheelchair.

"Why do you want us to kill him?" asked Strawberry

"Um.. he killed my dad?" said taskmaster

"Ok, that's easy to believe." said Blueberry

* * *

The tri-pies sneaked into a mansion. Strawberry cut a circle hole in the glass window and Blueberry turned off the alarm. They split up to look for their target.

"Girls what have you found?" said Strawberry on her walkie talkie.

"Well we found a buch of classrooms and bedrooms." said Blueberry

"I found his room." said Lemon

The two other triplets went to their target's room and turned on their silencers. They aimed and shot their bullets but he didn't seem hurt. Blueberry pulled up the covers and saw that they shot a muscular man with hairy sideburns.

"Crap! we shot they wrong guy." said Strawberry

"Well better heal him. Wait he's already healed." said Blueberry as she pointed to the man where their gun shots in his body where gone and he woke up.

He lunged at the triplets but then he stopped.

"Strawberry, Blueberry, and Lemon? What are you girls doing here?" he asked

"Hey! How do you now our names?" asked Strawberry

"Yeah!" said the triplets altogether.

"Well I'm a 'friend' of your dad. My name in Logan." Logan said "But, why are you here?"

"Mr. Taskmaster sent us to kill a bald man in a wheel chair." said Lemon

 _ **'** Taskmaster must have tricked them to kill the professor.' _Thought Logan. "Why, did you accepted?"

"Because our job shutted down and we need to find work." Said Blueberry

"How about you girls work for the X-men?" asked Logan

"Seems fine." Said Straberry

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long to update I had school and work like crazy. See you guys soon.**

 **-Smithss.11**


	8. Chapter 8:The X-mares

**New Chapter of my story. Also make sure you like and review this story guys.**

 **-Smithss.11**

* * *

After the tri-pies tried to assassinate Chariles Xavier, Logan gave them a job to be X-men. The other X-men didn't aprove that Deadpool's children are on their team. The tri-pies went and started training.

Strawberry went and trained with Cyclops.

"So, Cyclops. Hows it being with the X-men?" Asked Strawberry

"Why are you asking?" Replied Cyclops

"I just want to know hiw it feels like to live in a place where you guys are freaks and treated differently."

"I feel, that people are hating me because i'm different. But, I'm fine."

Strawberry but a hoof on Cyclops' shoulder. He looked at Strawberry who was giving him a smile and a hug. Cyclops blushed but she didn't saw.

Blueberry and Iceman.

Iceman showed Blueberry around the school to get to know the place. Iceman seems a little nervous to Blueberry, he blushed when he touched her and he liked the sweet sound of her voice. He then realized he had a crush on her. Blueberry, the smart one, Deadpool's second daughter. He denied it but he still liked her.

* * *

Taskmaster had to make the Tri-pies join the brotherhood so Deadpool won't attack him because he won't hurt his daughters. But, for some reason he liked that Yellow one. He liked... no he loved her and he was fine saying it. Maybe he could get Lemon on the brotherhood. But, he needed to focus on the mission.

* * *

"And i pronounce you mares official X-men or Mares." Said Professor X as he gave them his uniforms and I.D.'s. Some of the X-men groaned at the fact Deadpool's daughters are in the X-men, they thought that since he was crazy they were crazy.

"Cool, we're X-men now." Said Strawberry

"But were ponies, so were X-mares." Said Blueberry

"No, were X-men."

"We're not even human! How are we supposed to be X-men if we're ponies and females."

"Well, smart girl come at me."

"FINE!"

Strawberry and Blueberry fought, and the crowd gaps as they hitted each other. Lemon just stood there recording them fighting with her iPhone as the X-men were trying to break them up.

* * *

 **Wow! They will be scarred for life. Sorry i haven't updated, i had a new story to write and it's getting more popular by the day i update. Well bye, and Happy Thanksgiving.**

 **-Smithss.11**


	9. Chapter 9:Being heroes

**Time for a new chapter of my story enjoy.**

 **-Smithss.11**

* * *

The tri-pies finally became X-men or Mares cause their mares. But, everyone one was mad cause the daughters of the most crazy mercenary is X-men or mares. Strawberry, had her first mission to save children from a buring school.

Blueberry then had a mission, she had to stop a bank robbery.

Lemon's mission was to safely put the people on the ground after the airplane's wing was shot off.

The tri-pie's heroism were popular to the puplic, they were awarded best heroes by the mayor. Logan trained them, Strawberry had a freeze gun, Blueberry attacked with karate, and Lemon had a mutant power that she didn't now she had. Her power is super speed and super strength.

* * *

Meanwhile with Taskmaster,

Taskmaster looked at the news, he saw the tri-pies being awarded. He didn't care about the healing factor anymore he cared for lemon. Her eyes and hair, he just liked it he never felt like this to anyone. So he is going to keep her all to her self.


	10. Chapter 10: She likes me back!

**That last chapter was short real short but,this one will be longer.**

 **-Smithss11**

* * *

Lemon brushed her teeth and went to bed. She put on her pajamas with lemon patterns all over. She got under the covers and she felt a hand over her mouth.

She looked up and saw taskmaster.

"Hey skull guy." said Lemon

"Names Taskmaster, I can copy peoples moves even yours." said Taskmaster trying to impress lemon "Ok, I know your asking what the buck i'm doing here it's because I like you Lemon. Your yellow eyes and fur and hair I love it so. My main mission is to kill you but, know it's to love you."

"Ok, let me say something, Tasky your sweet and kind and the fact your a skeleton face with a evil mind I love you to."

Lemon pulled in taskmaster for a kiss. He kissed back and they started to make out.

* * *

Blueberry used the computer for playing a game, she liked it and Strawberry walked in.

"Hey, Blue I saw Lemon sleeping with a villain Is that a problem?" asked Strawberry

"Naw, it's love and let's not be like Twilight and try to kill her." said Blueberry and Strawberry nodded

"So what are you doing?"

"I' searching for villains but, all I found was bank robberies, muggings, and a bombing by terrorists. Nothing big."

"Ok, i'm going to go to bed bye."

Blueberry waved bye to her sister as she left the room. Then a shadowy figure crept to Blueberry and warped a bag over her head.

Meanwhile,

Lemon hugged Taskmaster goodbye as he ran out of the X-mansion.

She feel asleep and she saw a floating orb over her bed and it played a message and Lemon watched as Magneto held Blueberry hostage.

"If, you want your sister back come to me and join the brotherhood." he said as he laughed evilly.

"Warn Strawberry and Logan i'm fine i'll just do brain teasers to pass the time." said Blueberry

Then the orb cut off after it was shown to her sister and Logan.

"I'll tell Wade and Pinkie and the professor." said Logan "We can plan out how to rescue her."

"He said, she'll release her if we join the brotherhood and I don't think we even have a choice." said Strawberry

"We have to do something, but what. Fake it?!" said Lemon then giving Strawberry an idea.

"That's it we'll fake joining the brotherhood so we can save Blue, ok here is the plan." she said explaining the plan to them.

* * *

 **It's a little longer but anyway happy new years eve every one bye!**

 **-Smithss11**


	11. Chapter 11:Saving Blueberry

**Ok last time on.. actually you already know what's going to happen so, read and review.**

 **-Smithss11**

* * *

Deadpool responded to Logan's call to save Blueberry and he decided to help. They found Magneto's location and went to it.

"Why are villian's hide out in a abandoned warehouse? That's always so predictable." Said Deadpool

"Yeah, i noticed that to." Said Strawberry

"Ok, enough with the random questions. We need a plan to go in there." said Logan

"Ok, so they are supposed to bring us out of hiding with a fake Blueberry." said Deadpool "We need a distraction while we get inside."

They all looked at Lemon who was trying to eat a rock. "Yeah?" she asked

Lemon was dressed as Barney and singed the theme song which the guards seemed to like and all of them hurdled around to listen to the song. Deadpool and the rest of the group sneaked past them.

"People sure liked Barney." said Deadpool picking the lock and opening the door.

The dark warehouse was in light and the group saw Magneto and Blueberry being held in a wrap of metal. But, she seemed calm and she was thinking of something maybe brain teasers.

"Look who came, looks like you have accepted my offer?" asked Magneto

"Yes, and just let Blueberry go and we'll join your Brotherhood." said Strawberry as she trodded foreword but, something struck Magneto in the neck and he turned around he saw Taskmaster with a dart gun. Magneto tried to use his Magnetic power on him but, it didn't work.

"This dart got rid of your powers your normal now." said Taskmaster

Blueberry got out of the iron and wacked Magneto in the head with a piece of iron and he was knocked out and they ran out the warehouse.

"Thanks Taskmaster, But how did you know we was here?" asked Deadpool

"Your daughter called me, and also we're dating." said Taskmaster putting an arm around Lemon. "You have a problem with that?"

"Oh, no not at all just, I new that one of my daughters will date a villain. Hey let's go home and celebrate." said Deadpool as they walked home.

* * *

 **Next chapter is the last chapter. And that means i'm going to start Heroin Guy.**

 **-Smithss11**


	12. Chapter 12: Afterword (END)

**Time for the end. This is a afterword for Tri-pies. Thanks for the support you guys showed me and don't worry i'll write more Mlp:Fim fanfics soon.**

 **-Smithss11**

* * *

After celebrating with a party Pinkie made for saving her daughters, Fluttershy announced that she and Discord have been dating. Everyone was happy.

Lemon married Taskmaster, with Deadpool as his best man. Fluttershy got pregnant after she married Discord and had two children, one was Screwball who had powers just as Discord with purple swirly eyes and pink fur and purple mane with white highlights and the same with her tail. Her cutie mark was a screw and a baseball to represent her name. The second child was Zeny Fluttershy Draconequus. he had grey fur and his mane was purple with one pink highlight and his eyes were red. He had no chaos powers now matter how much Discord tried he can't do Magic. He then learned science and made machines for experiments. His cutie mark was a swirl.

Rainbow dash, Applejack, and Rarity got married to and their children are Quartz Dash, Jackson, and Gem. Quartz didn't like to fly or play sports he rather do art or sing. He was a cyan Pegasus with a black mane and tail. His cutie mark was a paint brush much to Rainbow dash's disapproving. Jackson was a orange pony with a blonde mane and tail and his cutie mark was a normal apple. Gem was a unicorn with white fur and light blue hair. Her cutie mark was a blue gem.

Zeny went to school and befriended Quartz, Jackson, and Gem.

Everyone's life was going perfectly.

* * *

 **I now it's short but, it's all I can come up with and you can see their new adventures when I start writing Heroin guy.**

-Smithss11


End file.
